El Manual de como NO ser una Insufrible Sabelotodo, por Draco Malfoy
by Sly Schneider
Summary: Si le hubieran dicho que recibiría un regalo de navidad, por parte de Draco Malfoy. Definitivamente se hubiera reído como una foca loca y desquiciada. -Vale, vale...¿qué quieres? Parkinson se ha cansado de hacerte mimos ¿no? -Cierra la boca Granger, ya quisieras tú hacerme mimos... Este fic participa para el reto especial de Navidad del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, le pertenece a la diosa rubia que lo creó y se de sobra que no soy una diosa y menos rubia. Así que solo la historia me pertenece.**

**_Este fic participa para el reto especial de Navidad del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._**

* * *

><p>Si le hubieran dicho que recibiría un regalo de navidad, por parte de Draco Malfoy. Definitivamente se hubiera reído como una foca, loca y desquiciada. Aunque tampoco podía esperar mucho de su regalo. Porque no era bonito ver un libro "en tu honor" con un nombre haciendo referencia a tu persona.<p>

"_El Manual de como _

**NO** ser

_una Insufrible Sabelotodo_".

.

_Por Draco Malfoy_

Pero si se había esmerado tanto en ponerle el verde a el "no"... Aunque, claro, no podía esperar mucho más de un hurón que tenía pinta de persona (vaya pinta de imbécil que se había conseguido el pobre) y que de cerebro no debía tener más que una hormiga. Pero si decía lo que pensaba, tal vez la hormiga le ganaba a su cerebro por creces, pero aceptaba que tenía el suficiente para crear una oración (pero sin sentido eh).

Era un libro negro, con letras plateadas, excepto por el claro "NO" que era lo único que resaltaba en la tapa y siendo ayudado por el subtitulo, en color verde. Muy creativo, ponerle a un libro los colores de tu casa...pero no la de ella, además de su nombre. Y confiaba plenamente en que lo había hecho con la intención de que sus compañeros le preguntaran.

La castaña bufó, recordando como ese libro había llegado a sus manos por obra de Draco Malfollado...

**FlashBack**

Era un día muy tranquilo, precioso y relajado, les habían dejado libre por dos días ya que estaban a cuarenta y ocho horas de Navidad. Lo habían hecho con la intención de que todos los estudiantes se alistaran para la fiesta que harían.

Y aunque era una de las prefectas y tenía que ayudarles a los otros, le habían dado un "tiempo fuera", a todos, sin excepción.

Cerró sus parpados mientras descansaba bajo la sombra de un árbol, hasta que escuchó que le hablaban. O más bien que la insultaban...

Y es que no podía esperar más de Draco Malfoy.

- Eh, insufrible sabelotodo - podía hacer gala de que había dejado de llamarla "sangre sucia", pero aún la insultaba. Así que bueno...ella solo defendía su orgullo.

_"Si tan solo no fuera tan cabrón, tal vez yo..."_

- Hey ratona - la volvió a llamar arrastrando las palabras, como siempre.

Pero como el aún la insultaba, aunque no fuera tan grave, ella podía hacer que pagara. De la (tal vez) única forma en la que Draco-bastardo-Malfoy-tarado-Black podía ser sacado de sus casillas, además de hablar de su familia.

Ignorándolo. Aunque fuera solo un poco.

Porque...Draco Malfoy Black...que quede claro, Malfoy Black; no podía ser ignorado, mucho menos por una "hija de muggles".

- ¡Joder contigo, Granger!¡Deja de ignorarme! - exclamó el rubio con cierto enojo.

Hermione soltó una risita, burlándose de lo rápido que podía provocarlo.

- Vale, vale...¿qué quieres Malfoy? Parkinson se ha cansado de hacerte mimos ¿no? Pues si vienes aquí a que yo te mime tienes muy poco cerebro, menos de lo que imaginaba - sonrió.

- Cierra la boca Granger, ya quisieras tú hacerme mimos. Solo venía por esto - dijo enojado.

La chica sonrió imperceptiblemente y abrió un ojo para ver a su nemesis por siete años. Vio que tenía una especie de libreta en la mano. Extrañada, se sentó en la hierba y miró a Malfoy confundida.

A este le regresó la sonrisa de siempre.

A Hermione Granger no se le podía escapar nada.

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó desconfiada.

- ¿Quieres saberlo? - le devolvió la pregunta, como si le estuviera hablando a un perro.

La chica frunció el entrecejo y asintió, haciendo que todos sus rizos se movieran suavemente.

_No te desconcentres..._ - se dijo el rubio.

- Pues estás de suerte - sonrió abiertamente, sorprendiendo a la castaña -. Feliz Navidad...adelantada - dijo a medida que le entregaba ese libro y le guiñaba un ojo.

Hermione se le quedó mirando, hasta que este desapareció de su campo visual.

_¿Qué-cojones-había-sido-ESO?_

El mundo estaba loco, eso era lo más se...

No, no estaba loco, ella lo estaba por pensar que algo así podía venir de parte de Malfoy.

Se dijo mientras miraba el libro negro en sus manos.

"_El Manual de como_

**NO** _ser_

_una Insufrible Sabelotodo_".

.

_Por Draco Malfoy_

**Fin FlashBack**

Hermione abrió el libro, ya que no se sentía con ganas de aguantar más, estaba cansada luego de alistar todo el gran comedor para la noche junto con los demás y el despreciable de Malfoy que la miraba como si tuviera duendecillos jodiendo más su cabello.

Esta de sobra decir que lo que estaba dentro no le gustó nada...

_Primer paso_

_"No seas nunca como Hermione Granger"._

La castaña frunció el ceño y cambió la página.

_Segundo paso_

_"No seas como Hermione Granger"._

Volvió a pasar las páginas, esta vez pasaba hartas a la vez mientras veía su contenido.

_"No seas como Hermione Granger"_

_"No seas como Hermione Granger"._

_"No seas como Hermione Granger"._

_"No seas como Hermione Granger"._

_"No seas como Hermione Granger"._

Cerró el libro bruscamente.

Ese hurón oxigenado se las pagaría, como que se llamaba Hermione Jean Granger y era la mejor alumna de su generación. Y no le saldría nada barato.

Y si pensaba que era tan insufrible, pues eso no era nada. Porque lo sería aún más, solo para sacarlo de sus casillas.


End file.
